star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AbsoluteZero12/Star Warfare: Gems of Time - Chapter 7
< Previous Chapter/Next Chapter > Months of more training passed. With abilities sharpened and now familiarized with their gear, units were ready to be assigned to the field. Glenn had managed to achieve the Thunderstriker award for his swordsmanship and received the Thunder armor as a reward. With a temporary auto-enhance ability to weapon strength and foot speed, he performed above others. Inside of his BladeMaster bag was only a T740. He preferred to use Jericho and Ai, blades that were passed down to him through generations. They stayed sheathed on his right and left hip. Jace had gotten the Hydra armor, and given an R-700 AA model Railgun sniper for his precision accuracy. He also carried a RPG-24, an M-27B1, and a Plasma Neo. In short, filled his SAM-005-I with as many possible weapons as he could. He just left enough room for an assistance item. Ray only bargained for the Fortune armor. He didn't seem to grab the official's attention with any special talent or skill, nor did he receive any reward. All he carried was a NOVA-27 and a cutter. On his back rested a STK-06-ZZ. Even though Ashe was performing navigation functions, she would stay on a mobile airship and was also in charge of the team's emergency evacuation and extraction. Also as the teams' medic, she needed a way to get around quickly. Due to this she wore the F.L.O.A.T., a pack featuring duel anti-gravity thrusters that allowed the most mobility possible while disregarding ground terrain. It also featured an auto-enhance ability that boosted the thrusters' power output to its max. It could push the body's speed to its physical limit for a short amount of time. Her weapon of choice was the Energy Glove, and she also carried a White Drill mod. Now geared up, they were ready for action. Ray's unit specifically was given their first mission on the field: patrol duty on the Front Lines. The team was checking their ammunition when Ashe walked through the doors. "The transport is ready. I hope you are too." Ray looked up from his weapon. She was wearing a bright white armor with bright blue neon inner glow. She held the helmet under her arm. His eyes widened a bit. "That Pegasus suit brings out the color of your eyes." Ashe knit her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" Ray threw his hands up in front of him. "Sorry! Just trying to be nice. I...I didn't mean it like that!" Ashe relaxed and blushed a little without realizing. She looked away. "Oh.................Umm.Thanks..." She blinked a couple times and looked back up. "Anyway, are we ready to go?" "Yep. Let's go." Glenn said as he holstered his shotgun. "And Jace, is it really necessary for you to carry that?" "You bet." Jace's RPG condensed and fit into his bag. Everyone gathered their gear and stepped into the transport. It was a TF/A Mach Dragonfly VTOL gunship, the latest in reliable transport and extraction, all while carrying fearsome fire power. Ashe took her seat in front of the controls. She flipped a few switches and pulled back on the steering column. The ship picked itself up. She shifted a lever forward and the ship followed suit. After leaving the dock, she pushed the lever further and they took to the skies at full speed. Ashe tuned the radio on the side of her helmet. "Everyone on?" "Yeah, I hear ya." "Loud and clear." "Gotcha." "Ok, it's a short trip. We'll be descending soon." Ashe dropped the ship to the ground long enough for them to step out. When she was clear she took off again, and circled the surrounding area. Her voice buzzed through the radio. "This is Ashe. Everything ok?" Glenn responded. "Can you read me? Everything is fine. We're beginning patrol now." "Alright, I'll keep my eyes out. Stay out of trouble. Especially you, Ray." He rolled his eyes. "Thank you Ashe, I'll try my best." What seemed like hours dragged on; the trio had looked over the surrounding area and every nook, cranny, and crevasse. They looked everywhere, with the exception of a small shallow tunnel on the western front. Jace looked inside. It was light enough to see around. "Think we should check it out?" Glenn thought for a moment. "I believe we should. But proceed slowly with caution. And one of us needs to remain out here by the forward command center. We don’t need something crawling in behind us.” "You two go ahead." Ray said. "I'll keep watch out here." "Fair enough. Radio me if you need anything." Ray walked back over by the empty command center camp while Glenn and Jace wandered inside the tunnel. When they vanished, Ray took the opportunity to explore some more. He looked around at the panels and monitors around him. There was a large hole in the metal floor for whatever reason. He paid it no attention. He turned around and resumed his post outside, only to glance behind him. He could have sworn he'd heard something... "Ashe? This is Ray. Can you spot anything in my area? Ashe. Ashe?" No answer. "Damn." He went back over to the hole he'd seen and peered inside. Nothing. He turned around. As he did, a foot in front of him was a mutant speedling. Its jaws lunged for Ray. Instinctively, he raised his weapon up and shoved into its open mouth. In the grapple, it tore the gun from his hands and threw it to the side. Ray turned and ran with the alien still on his heels. He continued to run and grabbed the hilt of his cutter. Right before he drew it, his foot caught on something. He fell to the ground and the cutter spun out of his hand. He swore under his breath, and looked up as the enemy drew upon him. ---- *Jericho and Ai- Two biblical cities destroyed by Joshua and the Israelites in the Old Testament of the Holy Bible Category:Blog posts